Secretos de Rowena
by Conniesc97
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto temático de Marzo "Fundadores" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación. Rowena Ravenclaw, como muchos ya saben, no era una bruja promedio. No señor, ella vivía para hacerle justicia a su famosa frase: "Una inteligencia sin límites es el mayor tesoro de los hombres." Claro está, que Rowena era una mujer responsable, creativa e inteligente, también era incre


**Este fic participa en el reto temático de Marzo "Fundadores" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación. **

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Rowena Ravenclaw, como muchos ya saben, no era una bruja promedio. No señor, ella vivía para hacerle justicia a su famosa frase: "Una inteligencia sin límites es el mayor tesoro de los hombres." Claro está, que Rowena era una mujer responsable, creativa e inteligente, también era increíblemente hermosa. Aún así, no era una mujer perfecta.

Cuando junto a Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, y Salazar Slytherin fundaron Hogwarts, Rowena dejó el hogar en el que había vivído durante toda su vida.

Todo fue de maravilla durante los primeros años, no sin disputas, pero nada que fuera imposible de arreglar. los cuatro fundadores convivían en armonía, eran una pequeña familia. Sus alumnos eran elegidos por ella, inteligentes, creativos, mentes abiertas e innovadoras. ¡Que genial era tratar con personas iguales que ella! Personas que apreciaban su mente, su manera de pensar, eran pequeños "Rowena Ravenclaw" en potencia.

Los verdaderos problemas comenzaron cuando ella quedó embarazada. Sí, la gran Rowena Ravenclaw iba a tener un hijo. El problema en eso no era que fuera a ser madre siendo soltera, aunque tampoco era algo que pasaba desapercibido, sino que el problema era que Rowena nunca mencionó a ningún posible padre. Los alumnos hablaban y hacían apuestas a que tenía que ser alguno de los otros dos fundadores, Slytherin o Gryffindor, pero no había prueba alguna de aquello. La única persona que sabía quién era el padre de la criatura, además de Rowena, era Helga, quien al ser leal, jamás revelaría el secreto de su amiga.

Las habladurías continuaron durante todo su embarazo, más que nada cuando ambos fundadores hombres se ofrecieron a tomar el rol paterno en la vida del aún nonato hijo de Ravenclaw. Slytherin parecía tener cierta hostilidad a aceptar que Rowena tendría un hijo, y empezó a preguntarse si había sido buena idea ofrecerse para padre del niño, ya que el verdadero padre podría ser tanto un muggle como un sangre sucia, cosa que Slytherin detestaba con todo su ser.

Para que Ravenclaw no lo eligiera, Slytherin comenzó a ser más hostil con sus compañeros, y a proponer que Hogwarts enseñara únicamente a aquellos que realmente fueran magos y brujas, aquellos que realmente lo merecían, los sangre pura. Slytherin creía que tener una varita y un poco de magia no te hacía mago, sino que era la ascendencia de la persona la que determinaba eso. Los sangre sucia no eran más que muggles anormales, que por algún error habían nacido con la cualidad de hacer magia. El hecho de que Slytherin comenzara a profesar estas creencias muy abiertamente, causó fuertes disputas entre este y Gryffindor, principalmente. ¿La razón? Godric conocía a Salazar como a un hermano, sabía como pensaba, más que nada, sabía porqué era que hacía eso. A Godric le molestó demasiado que Salazar se arrepintiera de la oferta, que se echara atrás, que no fuera valiente y leal con Rowena.

Pocos meses después, Rowena tuvo a su bebé, a quien llamó Helena. Rechazó las ofertas de Godric y Salazar, su hija sería suya y de nadie más: Helena Ravenclaw. Helena fue criada por su madre en Hogwarts, y los tres amigos y compañeros de su madre influyeron mucho en ella. Cuando era muy pequeña, a Helena le encantaba escuchar a Salazar y a Godric contar anécdotas de sus tantas aventuras.

A los once años, Helena comenzó su educación mágica, y fue seleccionada por su madre, a pesar de que ella le había pedido incontables veces que no lo hiciera, porque sus compañeros creerían que era la favorita y la dejarían de lado. Rowena, cuando su hija le pidió por primera vez que no la seleccionara como alumna, se sintió profundamente ofendida. ¡Era Rowena Ravenclaw, tenía una diadema para una inteligencia sin limites! ¿Por qué motivo no querría su hija ser seleccionada para que ella le enseñara? No tenía ningún tipo de sentido, siempre le había dicho que no había nada mejor que ser muy inteligente, que eso era lo que la iba a llevar muy lejos. Ella y su diadema eran prueba de que era verdad.

La noche de la selección, cuando ya todos los alumnos estuvieron instalados y dormidos, Helena fue a la torre de su madre para reprocharle el haberla seleccionado, y también para cuestionarle sobre quién era su padre, asunto que había estado en su mente durante unos años, desde que empezó a escuchar a los alumnos hablar de sus padres y comenzó a preguntarse porqué era que ella únicamente tenía madre, y jamás había oído hablar de tal padre. Helena soñaba que su padre había sido un gran mago, y que había muerto heroicamente luchando vaya uno a saber porqué. Todas fantasías de ella, su madre nunca había mencionado a alguna familia que no fueran las tres otras personas con las que fue criada. Helena sabía que Helga sabía quién era su padre, había oído hablar de eso a unos estudiantes cuando tenía solamente unos cinco años. Confiaba en que su madre había compartido su secreto con su querida amiga.

Pero Rowena se había mostrado menos que predispuesta a compartir el secreto con Helena. "No es algo que tengas que saber. Soy tu madre, con eso debería alcanzarte." Aquella noche, Rowena decidió que debería empezar a poner más distancia con su hija. La conocía muy bien, sabía que Helena no iba a parar de insistir hasta que le contara toda la verdad sobre su padre, empezando por quién era. A partir de aquella noche, la confianza que Helena le tenía a Rowena se quebró. ¿Cómo iba a confiar en una persona que no le quería decir ni siquiera el nombre de su propio padre?

Rowena no entendía la razón por la que Helena querría saber la identidad de su padre, ¿no le alcanzaba con tenerla a ella como madre? En caso de que necesitara algo, también tenía a su disposición a los otros fundadores. Un padre no sería más que una molestia.

Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, menos trato tenían Rowena y Helena, la hija trataba de ignorar a la madre, salvo en situaciones que no le era posible. Era tradición, en esa época, que las señoritas ya estuvieran casadas a los dieciséis, y más aún en el mundo mágico. Helena se rehusaba a casarse siendo tan jóven. No veía la necesidad de hacerlo, y menos aún de ser madre.

Durante unos cuantos años, demasiados, Rowena insistió a Helena para que se casara, formara una familia. Unos años después de que Helena terminó Hogwarts, Salazar se fue del colegio para nunca más volver. Desde ese momento, todo fue mal entre Helena y Rowena. Helena le tenía un gran aprecio a Slytherin, aunque su madre nunca hubiera mostrado gran estima hacia él en los últimos años, y Helena notó la felicidad de su madre al enterarse de que el viejo Salazar ya no estaría allí.

Unos años más tarde, luego de una muy fuerte discusión, Rowena le pidió a Helena que se fuera, y ella así lo hizo, pero no sin antes llevarse lo que era más valioso que había para su madre: la diadema. Helena huyó, y con la diadema llegó a ser una de las brujas más reconocidas en un viejo pueblo de Albania, donde el nombre de su madre no era nada, donde ella podía ser ella.

Rowena se quedó en Hogwarts, siguió impartiendo sus clases, aunque no era igual que antes. Su diadema, su gran orgullo, ya no estaba en sus manos. La versión oficial es que ella la había perdido, o eso es lo que ella dijo. Pero desde el momento en que su hija la dejó, también lo hizo su diadema. Unos meses después, cayó gravemente enferma. Jamás se pudo recuperar no solo de la pérdida de su diadema, sino que tampoco de la huída de Helena.

Ya en la recta final de su vida, Rowena llamó a un hombre para que encontrara y llevara a Helena nuevamente a su casa: Hogwarts. Dicho hombre había estado enamorado de su hija desde siempre, ese era el hombre con el que Rowena quería casar a Helena. Rowena sabía que el hombre no iba a descansar hasta alcanzar su cometido, era astuto, por lo que aabría como hacerlo. El mismísimo Salazar Slytherin había sido su maestro, y si hay algo que Slytherin les enseñó muy bien a sus alumnos es que siempre hay que alcanzar las ambiciones, sin tener en cuenta el medio que se use.

Siguiéndole la pista hasta un pueblo cerca de unos bosques en Albania, el hombre encontró a Helena en poco menos de dos meses. Inmediatamente, avisó a Rowena que en una semana estarían los dos en Hogwarts. Lo que el hombre nunca esperó, fue la reacción de Helena al descubrir que lo que él quería era llevarla nuevamente a su lugar de origen. Negándose rotundamente, Helena se dio vuelta para regresar a su casa, una cabaña en el bosque que le recordaba a los terrenos de Hogwarts, cuando sintió un líquido caliente que empezaba a salir por su pecho y su boca. Sin saber exactamente como pasó, se encontró nuevamente en Hogwarts, en el recinto de su madre, quien parecía más muerta que viva. Su madre la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y llenos de lágrimas, negando con la cabeza. Helena miró su cuerpo y descubrió que pasaba: el hombre la había matado. Sin saber como pasó, un par de minutos después, Rowena yacía sin vida en la cama, con su última lágrima cayendo de su ojo izquierdo.

Helena empezó a deambular por el castillo, y unas horas después encontró al hombre que la había matado, con rastros de sangre en su ropa fantasmagórica y una mirada de arrepentimiento.

Ese hombre, aquel que no fue únicamente responsable de la muerte de Helena, sino que también de la de Rowena, estaría condenado al eterno castigo con las cadenas que arrastraba, y con el tiempo ganaría el apodo de Barón Sanguinario.

* * *

**Bueno, se que el final está bastante malo, pero sinceramente no sabía como terminarlo y que quedara bien. Espero que les guste!**


End file.
